Darkburn
DarkBurn --------------------------------------------------------- Bio: It is unknown where Darkburn and several other young dragons came from, for you see 12 year's ago, a scouting partying came upon a downed airship in the village territory. Having gone in the direction because of smoke, fearing a forest fire had started, they soon found that it was more than just a simple fire. While searching for survivors and putting out the flames they discovered dragon welps being held in cages in the storage compartment, all obliviously drugged to keep quiet during the trip. Him along with the other's were quickly recused from the flaming wretched of the ship and brought back to the village, where it was debated what to do with them. Several dragons opted to adopt some of the welps into there families, Darkburn being among the lucky few. Darkburn doesn't recall much of what his life was like before arriving at the village, but he is currently content with the life he has. ------------------------------------- Family: Darkburn has been aware that he is adopted for a very long time, it doesn't take a genius to see there is no biological connection between him and his family. Though he still loves them dearly, he has always felt a little distant to them, that there is something missing between him and them, that could never be filled, and at times that annoys him. Because he wants to be happy with the family he has now, but some part of him still misses that family he lost even if he can't remember them. But despite how he feels, he won't let that interfere with enjoying what time he has with his new family and maybe some day he will fill that hole in his heart with the love and kindness he get's from them. ------- Doom Sphere ( Mentor) ( Shadow dragon) Doom Spehre, was the one to adopt Darkburn and to give him his name, other than that, they strictly have a Mentor-Student relationship. Darkburn looks to Doom Sphere more as a grandfather than a father figure. ------ Firemarker ( Father) (Fire / Shadow Dragon) FireMarker Treats him like his own son, but Darkburn regrets that he doesn't see him as a father figure either more as an awesome uncle, but still calls him Dad. ------ Aela (Mother) (Fire / Shadow Dragon) Darkburn respects her, and dose look to her as a strong mother figure, but there is a bit more distant's between them than he would like, due to the friction between her and her Grandfather Doomsphere. ------ Silvershard ( Older sister) (Shadow Dragon) Silvershard his training buddy, under the tutelage of Doomsphere, though she beats him most days he holds no grudge to her for it, he doesn't have the same competitive nature that she dose for the training. ------ Scorch (Older Brother) (Fire/ Shadow Dragon) Darkburn's adoptive brother/best friend, he loves hanging out with him and going on fun adventures along with there other friends. The two are very close, though he does feel a little bit bad that Scorch is getting left behind a lot to look after there younger siblings as he and Silvershard go to train. Darkburn hopes he can make it up to him, by showing him some of the things they've learn't that Doom Sphere would never share with his great grandson. ------ Younger sibling 01 ShadeMin Younger sibling 02 Shadow Dust Younger sibling 03 Sharmar ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Friends: * Drill Beak * Crystal Strike * Mudpie